1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices for computers and, more particularly, to a ventilation support for laptop computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers are widely used in a variety of settings, from being positioned on a desktop to being placed on a user's lap, furniture cushions, bed covers, and other diverse environments. The location of the laptop computer and the nature of the surface where the laptop computer is placed may significantly affect cooling of the laptop computer's electronics, which are often prone to generating significant heat during operation.
In addition to the need for cooling of the laptop computer's electronics, a user comfort factor exists in that a laptop computer placed on a user's lap will transfer heat to the user. Excessive heat becomes uncomfortable for the user.
Significant airflow is generally required to maintain proper cooling of the laptop computer's electronics. Positioning the laptop computer on a soft or uneven surface may lead to the blocking of air vents in the casing of the laptop computer, diminishing airflow. Even on a hard and even surface, such as a desktop, cooling airflow may be limited by the proximity of the bottom surface of the laptop computer to the desktop surface.
Various devices have been devised that result in the enhanced airflow to and around a laptop computer. Many devices simply elevate the rear end of the laptop computer, and many are intended for ergonomic effect in positioning the laptop computer's keyboard, rather than a specific airflow or cooling effect. Some laptop computers are manufactured with collapsible legs attached to a bottom rear portion of the laptop computer. While such legs may create an additional airspace beneath the laptop computer when placed on a smooth surface, such as a desktop, the legs may be wholly ineffective on a soft or uneven surface.
A variety of cradles and supports are available as an accessory device separate and apart from the laptop computer itself. In one configuration, a supporting device provides a flat pad having upwardly protruding pegs along a rear edge. A laptop computer is placed on the pad, with the rear end of the laptop computer elevated by the pegs to create airspace between the bottom of the laptop computer and the pad. However, such accessory devices are separate from the laptop computer and are often cumbersome, creating the need to transport the accessory device along with the laptop for portable operation. In addition, because the support accessory is separate from the laptop computer, the support accessory may become separated from the laptop computer during use, especially when used on the user's lap, or on an unstable and uneven surface, such as furniture cushions, bed covers or pillows, or the like.
Thus, a ventilation support for laptop computers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.